Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions
by Mr. Mage
Summary: A time travel H/Hr fic. I just wrote this for fun. After the final battle, a kiss betweeen friends sends the world out of proportion. Harry discovers his inheritance, and lets his marauder side out. And just what is DumbOldDoor playing at?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JKR, so that means I am not rich and famous, and therefore do not own Harry Potter and other related characters, I'm just borrowing them to do a little….tweaking. *evil smirk*

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 1: WHAT?

Harry Potter was standing in front of Hogwarts. Why, you may ask? Well, for one thing, the repair work after the final battle was starting today. All the survivors were gathering to help rebuild the mighty castle. Even Peeves was being solemn. Thinking of Peeves brought back painful memories for Harry. Remus, Sirius, Fred, Tonks….the list went on forever! As Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek, his only source of comfort gently gripped his hand. Harry looked gratefully over at her.

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She was standing next to the single most important person in her life, and he was CRYING! For the first time since she met him, he was crying! Hermione gripped his hand reassuringly, and Harry turned his head over to her with a look of gratitude. For some reason, her heart melted every time he looked at her like that. Even Ron fell by the wayside, when Harry was talking to her. She looked up at Harry, just when he was looking down at her. Their eyes met, and suddenly a shiver ran through both of their bodies. As if magnetized, their lips slowly angled towards each other, and as Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, they began a kiss that rocked the multiverse (quite literally). A golden glow surrounded them as they lifted off the ground. Forget Ron, he's always jealous. Forget Ginny, she's too fiery. Harry and Hermione were the perfect match. Just as Ron came barreling towards Harry with his fists raised, a "YES!" was heard quite clearly from the sky, and with a POP the golden couple vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& HP+PoE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As their surroundings slowly cleared, Harry and Hermione heard a voice. "Finally! Finally those two get together! I've been waiting for seven years for this!"

Another, decidedly more male voice chimed in, "Now, Fate, don't get too cocky, we all know what happens then!"

This woman called Fate grumpily said, " Yeah, yeah, I still haven't forgiven you for killing off the last couple that had a soul bond!"

The voice Harry guessed was Death hastily replied, "Yes, but if I didn't, where would this young man be now? He wouldn't have met his soul mate!"

Harry had had enough. He shakily called out, "What the heck is going on here?"

In a slightly awed tone, Fate claimed, "Wow! He's the first one this has happened to that hasn't let out a long stream of cusswords at appearing!"

Death, in the same tone, replied, "You're right! That shows extremely strong character!"

Hermione was blown out of her mind. Here she was, in what looked like an antechamber to heaven, talking to Fate and Death! "What's going on here? I want explanations and I want them NOW!" Death and Fate looked at her in shock. Harry said, "Ha! That's Hermione for you! I'd suggest giving us an explanation, for your safety."

Fate started out first. "Well, all right. This all started back when you killed old Moldywart as a baby. Your SOUL BONDED," here she glared at Death, "parents had sacrificed themselves for you, giving you full protection from evil. Ten years later, you came to Hogwarts, where the amazing DumbOldDoor manipulated you all throughout. Young Ginny and the twins are truly your friends, but the meeting with the Weasleys was staged! I mean honestly, why would a mother of so many magical kids forget the train station where they go to school?"

"You mean," Harry started, "Ron isn't my friend?" He looked at Hermione.

"Nope! His task was to break you and Hermione here apart to leave Harry open to Ginny, and Hermione to Ron." Death chimed in.

"Ron just wanted your fame," Fate explained, "And Molly wanted his money. The old goat had promised her a lot of galleons to help him." Harry stood up and started pacing. "So what does this mean? We CAN trust the twins, Ginny-" "And Luna and Neville!" "And we CAN'T trust Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, or Ron."

"That's it, right on the money! Oh, and you can trust the teachers, except for Snape." Fate said happily. "Oh, and don't forget you two are soul bonded!"

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh, just that you two can read each other's mind, can feel each other's emotions, can share your magical cores, et cetera, et cetera. Now, I will send you back in time-" "WHAT!" "with the powers of occulmency, extreme magical power, and some secret gifts that you will find out. Bye!" With a snap of Fate's fingers, the two teens spiraled into darkness as their consciousness left them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hey! This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please, tell me what you think! Was the chapter long enough? Too long? Too much dialogue? More action will be in the next chapter. Where will they land in time? Suggestions, anyone?


	2. Let's Do the Time Warp Again

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters. I'm just creating a different version of it.

A/N: 13 reviews for my fist chapter! And all of them good! Yay! The T Rating is just to be on the extremely safe side. Most of the story will be K+. Also, think of the first chapter as an intro of sorts. Like a prologue that's in the future.

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 2: Let's Do the Time Warp Again

As the darkness disappeared, Harry shook his head and sat up. _Where am I?_ He thought. He noticed several other people looking at him strangely. "Harry, mate? Are you alright?" Ron asked. Seamus chimed in, "Blimey! You just went and fell on the floor! You glowed for a second, and then you woke up!"

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. Thanks." Harry said. He stood up, and then all but rushed out of the room to find Hermione. In his hurry, he forgot about the girl's staircase, and as he stepped on it, the stairs flattened. A familiar voice yelped, and Hermione flew out of the staircase and barreled into him. She and Harry got up, brushed themselves off, and walked out of the common room together. As they ambled down the corridor, Hermione spoke up. "I wonder what year we're in? Does Harry know about the future?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you, 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Harry? I didn't say that aloud!"

"What?" Then Harry noticed Hermione's lips weren't moving. "Well, this is new!"

Hermione replied, "This must be part of what Fate was talking about! I wonder what the other gifts are?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is finding what year we're in. What do you think?" As Harry said this, they walked through the doors of the Great Hall. When they took their seats, all of the Gryffindors not already there came down from the common room to join them. Ron said to Harry, "Everlasting glory sounds great! Did you find a way to sneak your name into the cup?" _Hermione! _ Harry thought. _Ron is talking to me about the Goblet of Fire! I think we're in fourth year! _ Hermione replied back, _I know! Did you miss the flaming cup sitting on the head table?_ Needless to say, Harry felt dumb right then.

Harry was saved by Dumbledore. Clapping to summon the food, he announced, "Welcome to another great feast at Hogwarts! I will be announcing the Champions immediately after dinner. Eat up!" As Ron became a human vacuum, Harry thought to Hermione,_ Yep, definitely fourth year. Do you think my name will come out of the goblet again? _Hermione replied, _Almost certainly. We've done nothing to change this event in time, so it should stay the same. _After that thought, Ginny interrupted them: "So what was with that look you gave Ron? You looked angry at him, but you looked confused too!"

Hermione answered, "After dinner, come to the tapestry of Barnabas, and we'll tell you. Bring Luna and Neville too."

Right as Harry was about to take a bite of his tart, Dumbledore clapped, and the food vanished. Dumbledore exclaimed, "Welcome to the start of the Triwizard tournament! Names of the champions will come out any moment….Mr. Weasley, what are you doing?" Ron hadn't even noticed the food had vanished, and was scooping air into his food-coated mouth. No one was sitting within fifteen feet of him. When he heard his name, he belched loud enough to put thunder to shame, looked up, and mumbled, "Muffyrilligblod!

Dumbledore said, "Oh, look at that! The names are coming." A spurt of flame later, and: "The Durmstrang champion is….Victor Krum!"

"No surprise there!" Ron exclaimed.

Dumbledore continued, "The Beauxbatons champion is…..Fleur Delacour!" Every male in the room started drooling, but Harry was strangely unaffected. "The Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!" All the females sighed, and in that period, Harry noticed a strange gleam in Dumbledore's eye. _Hermione! Dumbledore knew my name would come out! He planned this! _ But before she could comment, a gigantic column of flame exploded out of the goblet and took the form of a phoenix. A bird cry rang out, and a piece of paper was flung at Dumbledore's face. After the fire dissipated, everyone sat there stunned until the headmaster peeled the burnt paper off his face and read, "Harry Potter….what? Two names? Hermione POTTER?" Right then, Fate's voice resounded in Harry and Hermione's heads, _HA! Take that, DumbOldDoor! Look at his face! Ha ha!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A couple of days later, in the common room, Harry let out a big sigh. Life had been thrown into chaos, and normality was thrown by the wayside. It had all started after his name came out of the goblet. He glanced over at the bushy haired girl curled into his side, and the jeweled ring on her finger. The visit to Gringotts was hectic…

*Flashback*

In the middle of all the chaos after the goblet died down, a small elf appeared next to Harry. "The great Harry Potter sir must come with Dobby, sir! The goblins request Harry Potter's presence! Hold Dobby's hand, so we can go, sir!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and nodded. With a pop, the Great Hall was minus a soul bonded couple (not that anyone noticed). When they appeared in Gringotts, every guard in the room immediately bowed. Unsure, Harry and Hermione bowed back. A baritone voice from behind them said, "You do our nation great honor, Lord and Lady Potter." The lord in question spun around to see a finely dressed goblin wearing robes and a crown holding a scepter made of galleons. "I am Director Ragnok, Leader of the Goblins. You are the first humans to bow to a goblin in many years! I am honored to meet you."

Hermione replied, "You're the goblin leader! I've heard you only show yourself to…"

Harry begged, "Who? Who? Who does he show himself to?"

Hermione finished, "…The richest of customers!" The silence that ensued was curiously deafening. Ragnok smiled at Hermione and nodded. "That's right! You are the richest customers in all of Gringotts."

Harry exclaimed, "But all I have is a thousand galleons!"

Ragnok waved his hand, and a thick scroll appeared. "Spare me, Lord Potter. That is just your trust vault. Add the Potter trillions to all of your inheritances, and bam! You're richer than the Malfoys." While Harry was busy practicing his goldfish impression, Hermione unrolled the scroll and started reading. "Potter inheritance: 10 trillion galleons, Potter houses, and a vault full of Potter heirlooms; Gryffindor inheritance: 16 trillion galleons and a vault full of weapons; Ravenclaw inheritance: 13 trillion galleons and a vault full of books and other knowledge; Slytherin inheritance: 3.14 trillion galleons, and a vault full of Parseltounge related items; Hogwarts; and next in line for the Black inheritance." Harry was dumbfounded. Here he was, with the ability to purchase Diagon Alley, when he had grown up believing his parents were drunken bums! He had gone a long way. However, he did an incredibly smart thing: he picked up Hermione, gave her a good snog, and told her, "You better believe I'm sharing this with my girlfriend."

Once they were done, Ragnok cleared his throat. "Actually, Lord Potter, technically that's not correct." Harry looked at Ragnok curiously as he said, "She's not your girlfriend, she's your wife!" Harry's newfound talent with goldfish imitating came into play, as Hermione fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hey again! This is the second chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed! This one is significantly longer than the first, but I'm still not sure if it's long enough. It seems longer when you're typing. Please, tell me what you think! Oh, and the reason that a few things different happened before anything else major changed was because the time-space continuum is too random for small things like that to repeat. That, and Fate had one too many sodas that day and wanted to humiliate Ron and DumbOldDoor. Next Chapter: The golden couple explore their vaults, and then return to Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Rich!

Disclaimer: Even though it saddens me to admit, I do not own Harry Potter. The amazing JK Rowling does that. I'm just having fun _pretending_ I own it.

A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And sorry for the delay between the first and second chapters. I went on a long trip, and I had no internet, I think you get the picture. Here's the third chapter, hope you like it!

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 3: I'm Rich!

Once Hermione got up, and Harry stopped making goldfish jealous, both said in unison: "We're married?" Harry whipped around to Hermione and asked her, "Is this what you wanted? I mean…I…" Hermione looked him in the eye, and beamed. "I've been dreaming of this since I first met you! That fact that we're soul bound means a lot to me. You wouldn't believe how rare that is! I mean, I would like a wedding, but you can't always get what you—mfph!" A long, drawn out kiss from Harry stopped her in her tracks. He told her, "You will have a wedding, dates, dances, all of it. Even children…I mean…uh…" As he blushed a bright red, Hermione did too. A grinning Ragnok lead them to a grinning Griphook, who lead them, grinning, to the carts. _What's with all the grins? _Harry asked Hermione. _I mean, even the counter goblins grinned when they saw us._

Hermione was saved from having to tell Harry she didn't know everything by the cart stopping at the first vault. Griphook announced, "First vault; Gryffindor Vault!" Harry's only thought was, _Wow, that's a lot of sharp stuff._ Swords, knives, bows and arrows, scythes, axes, and various other weapons covered the room floor to ceiling. All of them had golden hilts with rubies embedded in them. Even the Sword of Gryffindor was there, perched on a pedestal. Harry took an offered watch from Griphook and asked, "I'm guessing this has another purpose other than telling time?" In response, the goblin tapped the watch and said a codeword. As they watched, the watch expanded into a trunk that opened to reveal several compartments. "This was made especially for your visits to these vaults." Griphook explained, "There's a compartment for weaponry, a compartment for books (that can summon the book you ask for, if the book is in there), a compartment for actual clothes and armor, a potions lab, and a fully furnished apartment that is under a Time Compression rune. This rune would allow you to live a week for every minute, and your body would stay the same age. Very handy for training. Come along now!" Harry equipped the weapons compartment with every type of weapon and their respective sheathes. They all climbed into the cart, and began the trip to the Ravenclaw Vault.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To say Molly Weasley was furious was to say the ocean was wet. Then again, the ocean would evaporate just to get away from her glare! No, Molly Weasley was about to destroy something. Preferably the hyper owl! As she prepared a bright red Howler for a certain old twinkle-eyed man, she was seething. How dare that ungrateful little boy do this to her? Didn't he realize he was supposed to fall for her Ginny? This was years of planning out the window! She was so angry, the letter from the girl in question burst into flames from a bout of accidental magic. No, she thought. This'll take more than just prodding. Time for more drastic measures. She pulled out a vial of potion, and thought, A little of this and he'll be head over heels with Ginny and dump the mudblood.

Dumbledore had gone far past pale. No, he was giving the ghosts a run for their money! This was an unmitigated disaster! He had to get the boy away from the Granger girl and back under his control! Under her influence, the boy would see past his lies and manipulations, and that couldn't happen. He was Albus Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot, supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards! He'd have Fudge arrest the girl on some trumped up charge, or maybe get Severus to get the Slytherins to take her out of the picture. Maybe even Imperiuse someone to Imperiuse someone to Imperiuse her to break up with the Potter boy. Yes, that sounded like the safest plan. Young Harry would be crushed, and he, Dumbledore could not be implicated. She could not continue to influence the boy! He threw some Floo powder into the flames, and called for Professor McGonagall. It was for the Greater Good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Ravenclaw vault had been amazing! Chock full on enough books to keep Hermione busy till seventh year! The Slytherin vault had been no less spectacular. It was filled with neat and useful devices that you had to speak parseltounge for them to work. But even then, the Potter vault trumped them all. It even had rooms! One room was filled completely with Galleons, while one room had the heirlooms in it. The room that took the cake, though, was the one dedicated to a man called Myrddin Emrys. AKA: Merlin. First, a voice had come out of nowhere and told Harry and Hermione to drink from a couple of cups. Apparently this had given them some of Merlin's mighty power, and the ability to transform into animagus. Currently, a bright red bird was flying around the head of a lion. But the animals were not what they seemed. For one, the bird was a phoenix, with the ability to control fire, lift heavy things, and heal wounds by crying. This phoenix had emerald green eyes, messy black feathers at the top of its head, and a black lightning bolt across its chest. The lion was actually a lion, but with Hermione's head on it. She had turned into a sphinx, the extremely intelligent and ferocious she-lion. She was the proud owner of bushy brown fur, buckteeth, and chocolate brown eyes. When they transformed back into their human selves, battle robes flew out of nowhere and fit themselves skin tight around Harry and Hermione. Wands made of super strong crystal with a core of pure magic from Merlin himself flew into their hands and into a secret holster in the robes. Bring it on, old goat, but you're no match for the heirs of three founders and Merlin himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I decided Hogwarts could wait till next chapter, as this one was already a thousand words and I thought that was long enough. So, what do you think? You like? I admit I got inspirations from witowsmp and robst, but a story without inspiration is like music without sound: boring and utterly useless.


	4. Can't Touch This

Disclaimer: I should think I know who I am, and I am not J.K Rowling. J.K. is J.K., I mean what's with that epilogue?

A/N: I got a certain review that woke me up to the fact that I was starting to mirror other stories. So to those who think this'll be like the other stories, from now on, you'll be wrong.

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 4: Can't Touch This

The golden couple stood outside of Hogwarts, bracing themselves for the giant uproar that was sure to follow their reappearance. "Hermione, what do you think of this?" Harry asked.

"I'm a bit shocked, but right now I couldn't be happier! I am your wife, forever! I really love this soul bond, if you can't tell." Hermione replied.

"Well, seeing as I know your thoughts and emotions, I reckon I can tell pretty well!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione sighed, causing Harry to immediately embrace her. _What's wrong, love?_ Harry thought to her.

Hermione thought back, _Harry, you do realize this will cost us Ron's friendship?_ Harry's eyes hardened and he replied, _if we ever had it in the first place. Remember what Fate said? He's only after my fame. And he's extremely jealous! Not what I'd call a friend._ Out loud, he exclaimed, "Come on, Hermione! Let's shock that old goat right out of his hundred year old undies!"

Dumbledore was sitting on his throne, feeling on top of the world. He had Imperiused the deputy headmistress with the instructions to Imperiuse someone and make them Imperiuse the Granger girl. In a day, he'd have the boy back under his control. What he hadn't planned, though, was for the red and black phoenix to fly through the doors into the Great Hall, carrying a roaring brown sphinx with a hood over its head in its talons. It gently set down the sphinx, and then flew up to the head table. Dumbledore thought,_ Oh goody! Another phoenix that will bond to me!_ That didn't happen, though, as the phoenix sneezed and DumbOldDoor's beard lit up like a Christmas tree. While Ol' Dumbles was pouring water on his beard the phoenix flew to the ceiling, and then did a nosedive straight for the ground. Instead of crashing, however, the phoenix pulled up at the last minute and transformed into a cloaked man. The sphinx transformed into a beautiful cloaked woman, who went over to stand by the man's side. With some billowing cape action that made Snape's look pitiful, the man raised his arm and the ceiling turned into a thunderstorm. "That's better," the man said, "gives a more dramatic mood." Dumbledore looked calm, on the outside, but on the inside he was nearly wetting his pants. Who the heck were these people? The man shouted, "DUMBLEDORE!" Everyone in the hall turned in unison to look at the headmaster (Well, except for the few who were still drooling at the woman). The old man let out a small "eek!" The man continued, "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE! THE GOBLINS REVEALED TO ME JUST HOW MUCH YOU STOLE FROM ME! JUST HOW MUCH YOUR MEDDLING COST ME! NO MORE, DUMBLEDORE!" Needless to say, Dumbledore was clueless. The only person he really manipulated a lot was…Oh, snap.

The man whipped off his hood that had been concealing his head. Before everyone in the Great Hall, stood Harry Potter. "POTTER!" Ron, Snape, Malfoy, and Dumbledore yelled at the same time. Ron continued, "I know you cheated, Potter! You just want everlasting fame! And now you take my girl! How dare you!"

Hermione stepped forwards, "I was never 'your girl', Ronald! How could you think that? And Harry is my husband now, by way of a soul bond!" This fact elicited a gasp from the staff, and caused Dumbledore to pale drastically. This was not in his plan at all! Ron, however, unaware of the hole he was digging himself, exclaimed, "You were the only thing Harry didn't have! He had money, fame, everything! So, therefore, the girl he wants is mine! I own you, Hermione!" Harry yelled, "SILENCE!" Ron stopped speaking immediately. If you looked into Harry's eyes, a cold fire of rage was burning in them. " Ronald Weasley, you do not own my wife!"

Ron yelled, "OH YEAH? If I can't have her, no one will! AVADA KEDAVRA!" People screamed, and as the green beam of light shot out of his wand, Harry calmly stood in front of Hermione. "Harry, NO!" multiple people, Hermione the loudest, shouted. The green beam of death hit Harry, but instead of dying, as everyone expected, Harry's body absorbed the curse as he stood strong. Harry, slowly advancing on Ron, said, "You have no idea of the ramifications your actions has caused." As he pulled out his crystal wand, he whispered, "Stupefy." A thin red beam shot out of his wand and pierced Ron. Ron proceeded to do a triple backflip and hit the wall unconscious, but not dead, from a stupefy so powerful that not even an enervate from the elder wand itself would wake him! "Anyone else wish to challenge me? Anyone else want to get splatted on a wall like a bug?" Suddenly, a squeal from behind him told him that a certain ferret had taken the challenge and was dealt with by the very girl Malfoy thought was below him. Harry and Hermione walked up to the Headmaster and said in twin talk, "You can't control us,"

"So why even try?"

"That elder wand of yours,"

"Is no match at all to our crystal ones."

"Just give up your manipulations,"

"So we won't waste our time,"

"Wiping the castle floor with you!"

Fred, from the Gryffindor table, whistled, and said, "George, they've got us beat! We should just retire now!" George nodded fervently. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was having a heart attack! The boy was not supposed to be independent! He was supposed to be meek and shy! Where in Merlin's name did he get this power? He was desperate for a plan, and was searching his brain for one as the two most powerful beings on earth walked up to the infirmary, dragging an unconscious and snoring Ron behind them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once in the Infirmary, they tossed Ron onto the bed and summoned a bottle of clear potion. Using it, they poured three drops of Veritaserum down his throat. With an enervate from their crystal wands, the carrot head was awake, albeit with a glazed look in his eyes. Harry started the interrogation:

Q: Why did you cast the Death Curse at Hermione?

A: She's my girl, and if her owner can't have her, no one can.

Q: What makes her your girl, and why do you own her?

A: Both Dumbledore and Mum promised the mudblood would be mine If I got you with Ginny.

Q: Why would I get together with Ginny?

A: So we could get access to the Potter fortune through her. Duh.

Q: You're despicable. How did you even learn the Death Curse?

A: Peter taught it to me.

Q: Peter? PETER PETTIGREW!

A: Yes, him. One day in the summer before second year, when I was alone in the Burrow, he transformed from Scabbers and he's been teaching me the greatest curses since. How else would I have caused the rockslide in the chamber? I was hoping you'd get trapped and realize your love for my sister, or something like that.

Q: And what curses do you know?

A: Oh, lots! Almost all the dark ones Peter knew!

Q: And is there a specific curse you were planning on using?

A: You bet! I was saving the one used to enslave house elves so I could use it on the Granger mudblood! Then she'd have to-

Harry Lost his temper so badly, it deserved a capital L. He took out his crystal wand and, without saying a word, used a barrage of spells so strong, it would have made Voldemort look like a toddler with a stick and Dumbledore look like a kid waving a toy sword! The bed was mangled into a ball of metal, the wall had landed in the Whomping Willow, and Ron…well…he had been transformed into something so vile, he would make Malfoy after the incident on the train in fifth year look like a gorgeous supermodel. And he was stuck to a tree, hanging upside down, in the middle of the Acromantula colony. Harry walked out the door whistling, and Madame Pomfrey silently thanked him, as she had no wish to deal with Ron in the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Well, there you have it! Tell me: is it original enough? Long enough? What parts have and haven't you read before? I tried to make it longer than the other chapters. Is it?


	5. Shock and Awe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the affiliated characters, blah blah blah, that's JK Rowling, blah blah blah, does anyone know if we need a disclaimer in every chapter?

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You've all really helped. 43 reviews and over 7,000 hits just for the first 4 chapters! By the way, Harry suddenly becoming muscular has to do with Quidditch and a potion he drank in the Potter vault that removed the abuse from his body, making him much stronger from the exercise.

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter Five: Shock and Awe

Ginny Weasley was amazed. Amazed that her brother would attack Harry and Hermione, who've been nothing but nice to him since first year. She was amazed that Harry could undergo such a transformation, from a thin, scrawny kid, to a muscle packed hunk. She would unashamedly admit she was one of the people staring at him, drooling. She was also amazed, and slightly jealous, of the way Hermione was developing. The robes sure hid it well! But the thing that amazed her most was the fact that Harry stepped in front of sure death, with no fear, when Hermione was in danger. Even Ron would realize that they were well and truly in love. And considering he had 'the emotional range of a teaspoon', as Hermione so accurately put it that meant they would not be broken up. She would just have to settle for being their friend. Neville _was_ becoming pretty handsome…

Dumbledore was Shocked, with a capital S. How dare that impudent little brat ruin his plans! How did he even muster up the courage? A reason he was shocked, was he had even put up wards to make him easily controlled. What had happened? It must have been the Granger girl.He HAD to get rid of her. What would crush the boy even more than just breaking up? Aha, yes! Imperiuse her to cheat on him with another boy. That would do nicely! With a twist of his wand, underneath the table, he changed his orders to McGonagall. The boy would be heartbroken, and the girl would be out of the picture! Oh, how he loved his brain! "Headmaster?" squeaked Flitwick, "what do you wish us to do about the Weasley boy?" Oh, shoot. That boy was supposed to break them apart, but not show his hand! Since he had cast an Unforgivable in plain sight of everyone, he had to get rid of him. "Expel him, Filius,"

Back at the Gryffindor table, multiple conversations were going on. Lavender and Parvati were discussing just when Harry had gotten so hot, Seamus and Dean were expressing their shock that Harry had absorbed a killing curse, and Ginny and Neville were debating just when this all started. "I never knew Harry to be so bold and brave!" Ginny claimed, "And he lived in my house for an entire summer!"

Neville responded, "Yeah, it also seems strange to me. I live with him every day for three fourths of the year, and he's never been like this!"

Ginny continued, "He almost seemed older than himself, to me," Little did she know just how close she was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Hermione were having a little conversation themselves. "Hermione, what was that earlier? That spell didn't even hurt me, all I felt was a rush of power!"

"Harry, it seems to me that you've developed some sort of…magical absorption abilities. This may be one of the gifts Fate was talking about!"

"I want to test your theory. Shoot a stunner at me with both of your wands, just one at a time though, okay?" So Hermione pulled out her normal wand, and cast stupefy on her boyfriend. When it hit, he fell to the ground unconscious, a condition she quickly relieved him from. While they pondered this, suddenly a voice drawled, "Oh Potty, did the mudblood hit you too hard?"

Harry countered, "Unlike you, she is very strong, but that's not saying much, as you run to your Death Eater father if someone flicks you on the nose too hard."

"How dare you, Potter! My father will hear about this!"

"I'm sure he will."

"Densaugeo!" (A/N Ha-ha! I got that spell right after not having read the book in months!)

"Furnunculus!" What followed was the spells ricocheting off each other, but what happened after that was different: Malfoy's spell hit Hermione, but Harry's flew off down the corridor and hit the stone right in front of a passing McGonagall's face. Noticing the commotion, both she and Snape reached them at the same time. While Snape tried to take away points, McGonagall countered him by restoring all the points lost and sending Hermione to the hospital wing.

No one ever noticed the dazed look in her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva was trying to fight off the curse. Really, she was! She put up a spectacular fight when the curse was telling her to cast spells on her lions. She faltered, though, when it told her that she would be helping them. _It's for their own good,_ it said._ You'll be helping your lions. Look at how those two already hurt one of their own! They even almost hit you! _She couldn't resist any longer. Her last thought before she succumbed to the curse was, _I'm sorry, Harry._ At the end of the class, no one thought anything when Ginny Weasley was asked to stay behind. When everyone left, all the chattering in the hall covered up the whispered 'Imperio'. When the redhead girl left, the curse lifted on the professor, and in the span of the second before her memories were erased, she collapsed to the floor crying. Meanwhile, a saddened Albus pocketed his wand, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Minerva, but it's for the Greater Good." With that, he walked, still disillusioned, out of the classroom and to his office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Chapter Five! Please, keep reviewing! I don't mind flames, as long as you back up your reason for flaming.What do you think? Is it original enough? Long enough? Enough dialogue? Please, tell me!


	6. Good Ol' Snivellus

Disclaimer: I am not rich, famous, or female, and therefore I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter.

A/N I've had a couple of reviews about Ron dying. Just to clear it up, Ron is not dead, just terrified out of his wits. I'd like to think his bad breath has kept him from being eaten Wow! 10,500 views in the first week! And 54 reviews! Thank you all!

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 6: Good Ol' Snivellus

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not in a good mood. He was in an Alastor Moody kind of mood, in which he was liable to curse someone who laughed too loudly. You see, he had just spent four hours in the foulest smelling (partly because Ron had wet his pants) part of the Forbidden Forest batting Acromantulas and trying to break the spell that held one Ronald Weasley. Screams coming from that location had led them there, to a creature stuck to a tree that looked so horrible, even McGonagall grimaced. Albus noticed a hole in the infirmary wall, and deduced this creature was Ron, and had been transfigured and blasted down there. He sighed. At least his plans for the Granger girl were proceeding. He felt sorrow that he had caused Minerva to cry. That sorrow was the only thing keeping Fawkes with him, and the old coot knew it.

Meanwhile, in a private unused classroom, Harry and Hermione were trying to figure out Harry's new ability. Hermione was launching spells at Harry, but he couldn't absorb them like before. Hermione cast a stunner at Harry right when she sneezed, causing the spell to turn blue and go off course. It hit a mirror and ricocheted off, heading straight for Hermione! Harry stepped in front of the spell, his only thought to protect his Mione. Again, right as the spell hit, he glowed as he absorbed the spell. Hermione sat down, thinking hard and biting her lip. Harry always thought she was cute when she did that. She said, "Harry, what were the similarities between now and then?"

Harry responded, "Well, both times, the only thing I wanted to do was protect you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "That's it! You can absorb spells, but only when your intent is to protect someone!"

Harry grinned, and said, "That sounds pretty awesome, if you ask me," Then, with a thoughtful face, he asked, "I wonder if you have the same ability?" Fate's voce decided to grace them with its presence, and said, _No, only Harry has that ability. Hermione, you have your own special power that Harry doesn't. See if you can figure it out! Bye!_ With that, Fate left. Hermione said, "Wow, that was quite brief! What do you think my power is? Hmmm…" As she was thinking, her thoughts turned to the boy who was now her boyfriend. How she loved his eyes. His emerald green eyes that you just couldn't lie to and…Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry saying, "Hermione? What's up with your eyes?"

"What, Harry? My eyes are fine." Hermione said back.

Harry nervously said, "Hermione, your eyes just turned the same shade of green as mine." Hermione conjured up a mirror and looked at herself in it. Her eyes had turned a brilliant shade of emerald green! And, come to think of it, her hair was a little bit darker, too. Hermione asked Harry, "What do you think this means?"

Harry exclaimed, "I know! I've read about this in a book I saw. If I remember right, it's called a metamorphmagus. They can change their appearance at will!"

Hermione turned a bit red at not knowing something Harry knew, and asked him, "How do they change?"

Harry responded, "Well, I think while they're training, they have to focus on what they want to look like really hard, but as they do it more, it becomes easier." Hermione concentrated on her old self hard, and her hair and eyes turned back to normal. Harry said, "Uh…err…Hermione? Your… err…heh…" Hermione looked back in the mirror she still had, and saw her nose had become extremely long. She blushed, concentrated, and she was back to normal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley was both seething with anger and jumping with excitement. She was angry because Ron had sent a deadly curse at the girl. She actually would have been quite happy if the mudblood did die, but now her son was expelled and had actually pushed them farther together, and therefore now she would definitely have to resort to love potions. Her daughter hadn't caught on to her subtle pushing when she kept telling her about the love potion on her father, but thankfully neither did the mudblood. She would just have to invite Harry over to the Burrow for the Christmas hols without that girl, and dose him up with love potion. The reason she was excited was because Albus had told her his plan to break up Potter and Granger. The Potter fortune WOULD be hers!

Unfortunately, Harry and Hermione were completely unaware of this situation. They were busy practicing their new abilities, knowledge, and *cough* snogging *cough* skills. A while later, it was time to go to Potions. Harry was positively (or is that negatively?) dreading meeting the Potions Master for the first time since he and Hermione became a couple. He was sure the professor would criticize every move they made. "Potter, stop slouching!" "Potter, your right hand should be four inches to the left!" "Potter, sneezes are pronounced ah-CHOO, not AH-shoo!" and so on. As they walked into the dungeons, they met a smirking Malfoy with the Potter Stinks badge. Ignoring him completely, to his shock, Harry went to sit down. As the lesson continued, with Snape even commenting on his shoelaces, the insults from Snivellus continued until: "One would think you might actually do better in Potions, Potter, with the bookworm mudblood at your side, but no, you're probably just too busy using her for the only thing they're good for," Everyone was shocked into silence. With a look of cold fury, Harry stood up and exclaimed, "You've gone too far, Snivellus!" The class gasped. "You can insult me all you want, but you just insulted the betrothed of Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Emrys! I can legally kill you where you stand, five times over!" Snape looked a bit worried, but shrugged it off; Albus would get him out of this. "As if, Potter! You're too much of a coward to kill anyone—" He was interrupted by the slight distraction of his right arm ripping itself off his shoulder, crawling across his body, then physically ripping the left arm off (A/N anyone else see the irony here? The RIGHT arm ripping off the one with the dark mark?). Both arms crawled up to his head, and started punching him in the face. One changed its mind, and punched the part that hurts. Harry canceled the spell so both limbs fell to the floor, and said with power tangible in his voice, "Oh Snapey, do you still think I'm too much of a coward?" Snape, fearing for his life, shook his head. With a 'good' Snape was flung out the door, up the stairs, and through the corridors straight to the hospital wing with a note stuck to him that read, "He insulted Hermione. This is unacceptable. –Harry" Shaken, Madam Pomfrey floo called the headmaster and told him to come quickly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N To those of you who think my chapters are too short, what is a normal chapter size? As of lately, all my chapters have been a thousand words or more. Please, keep reviewing!


	7. Constant Vigilance!

Disclaimer: Since I don't have the ability to pull out my wand and curse people, I am not Harry Potter, and since I am not him, I do not own him, and since I do not own him, I am not JK Rowling, and since I am not JK Rowling, I do not make millions off of every book I write. That would be sweet, though.\

A/N Sorry for updating late, I suddenly got an overwhelming urge to do nothing but lay around, and that's what I've been doing.

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 7: Constant Vigilance

Ever since the cursing of Snape, rumors had been spreading around. Some people practically worshipped Harry for getting rid of him, while others were wary of "The next Dark Lord, I'm telling you!" Professor Moody had developed an odd habit of jumping out of absolutely nowhere and shouting his trademark, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Some would swear he Apparated right in front of them, or at least until Hermione set them right (You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts! It says so in Hogwarts, A History!). Malfoy had responded to this, "You'd know that, wouldn't you, mublood!" and had gotten transformed into a ferret by a constant-vigilance-screaming Moody. While the Amazing Bouncing Ferret was being stuffed down Crabbe's shirt, Hermione told Harry, "You know, the first time I saw that, it gave me a memory worthy of a Patronus."

Harry answered, "Did it really?"

"Yes, Malfoy getting his comeuppance by becoming a ferret was one of my fondest memories."

Harry asked, "What is your favorite memory?"

Hermione replied, "This!" and proceeded to give Harry such a passionate kiss that the twins made fake gagging noises. Harry replied in a daze, "Yep, that's mine, too!" Everyone watching laughed, and Fred shouted, "Smooth move, Harry!"

Later that night, Harry and Hermione grabbed Neville, Ginny, and Luna and took them up to the Room of Requirement. Once there, Harry opened up the doors that appeared, and the five walked into a room with a Pensieve, vials, and five cushy armchairs. After they were all seated, Harry began: "Guys, Hermione and I have something to tell you-" Luna asked, "Were they nice?" Startled, Harry asked, "What?"

Luna clarified, "Fate and Death. Were they nice?"

"How…never mind." Hermione stated. "The point is, Harry and I, well…we're from the future!"

A couple seconds of stunned silence later, Luna commented, "Those crickets make a lovely band, don't they? I believe they excel at playing Beethoven."

Everyone stared at her until Harry shook his head, and began explaining, "Three years from now, a seventeen year old Harry, Hermione, and _Ron_" Harry spat out the name of his personal Wormtail, "go on a hunt for certain magical objects, and along the way, we ride dragons, rob Gringotts, battle Death Munchers, hide in a tent, battle more Death Munchers, and destroy said magical objects. At the end of the year, we, and the rest of Hogwarts, battled Voldemort and his army and won. So many died that day," Harry lamented, "Lupin, Tonks, even Fred." Hermione patted his arm in comfort. Harry continued, "The year before that, in our sixth year, one Draco Malfoy let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and Severus Snape killed Dumbledore, but oddly enough, it was on Dumbledore's own orders. In our fifth year, my godfather, Sirius Black, died by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange,"

Neville interrupted, "Wait! I thought Black was a traitor! Why would Bellatrix kill one of her master's servants?"

Harry said, "That's just it! Sirius wasn't the traitor, Peter Pettigrew was! He was the one that killed all those muggles. He cast a spell that blew up the street, then cut off his finger and transformed into his rat animagus!"

"But then…"Neville said thoughtfully, "why did he die?"

Harry said tearfully, "Near the end of Fifth year, Voldemort tricked me into going to the Department of Mysteries using a fake vision of Sirius being tortured. I tried to check, but Sirius just happened to be upstairs when I Flooed his house so I thought he really was captured. Me, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and you, Neville, all went to the Ministry and fought in a battle against twelve of Voldemort's best Death Eaters. Ron went down from summoning a cursed brain after being hit by a curse that made him slightly insane, Ginny went down from a broken ankle and a stunner, Hermione went down from a curse from Dolohov, and Luna was taken down by some sort of explosion hex. Neville, only you and I were left, and we battled until the Order of the Phoenix, led by Dumbledore, came. You were braver than I have ever seen you. You were even one of the leaders of an organization that helped combat Voldemort." Luna looked at Neville in an appraising sort of way. Harry noticed Ginny looking dazed, and brushed it off as her reaction to the tale he had told. That was his mistake.

When their little impromptu meeting was over, Harry thought nothing of it when Ginny asked Hermione to stay behind. He brushed it off when he was dismissed with a 'girl talk'. But the one thing he couldn't ignore was when Hermione's end of the telepathic link went blank, then started shouting, "No! I won't! You can't make me!" Harry was already near the Gryffindor dorms by then, and started running back the way he came.

Hermione didn't expect anything when Ginny asked to talk with her. She wasn't suspicious at all when Ginny asked Harry to leave them alone. After all, Ginny was her friend. All this changed when Ginny's wand was suddenly aimed at her as the redhead shouted, "Imperio!" Hermione was caught up in a swirl of blissful emotions until a voice that sounded suspiciously like a certain manipulative old goat said, "_You now love Ron Weasley. You want nothing more than to kiss him senseless. You no longer care for Harry Potter. You want to make him angry by cheating on him._" She shouted back to the voice, "No! I won't! You can't make me!" The last thing she saw before she fainted from the strain of fighting the curse was her green eyed boyfriend-turned-husband barging through the door, stunning Ginny before picking his girlfriend up and levitating Ginny to the Hospital Wing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Harry burst into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey mentally sighed before saying, "What is it…Oh my!" She saw an outraged Harry carrying an unconscious Hermione and levitating a stunned Ginny. As Harry told her about what he had sensed over the link, and how he knew Ginny had tried to put her under the Imperius Curse. (A/N: Don't forget, he knows what being under the curse feels like.) He was so angry at Ginny, the entire room began to shake. The nurse startled him, and possibly saved the whole wing, by saying, "Miss Weasley shows signs of being under the curse along with Mrs. Potter!"

Harry said, "What! It must have been Dumbledore!"

Madam Pomfrey held a device over Ginny and replied, "According to this device, Miss Weasley was put under the curse by none other than Professor McGonagall!"

Harry raged, "That manipulative coot got her too! I know for a fact that I can trust her with my life!"

The days of 'Harry Hunting' were far gone now. But, Harry developed a new sport right then, and named it: Dumbledore Destroying. He would refrain from killing him, but that wouldn't stop Harry from totally destroying the old man's reputation and positions. Harry grinned evilly: this would be fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: For those who thought I was using too many cliffhangers, here you go: a non-cliffhangery-chapter. Hope you like it, and keep reviewing! Thanks!


	8. Dragon? Where?

Disclaimer: I fail to see the point of this disclaimer, as if I really did own Harry Potter, I probably wouldn't be spending my time writing these stories. But, as Dumbledore wisely put it, "Alas, earwax."

A/N: This chapter will have a lot of pranks in it, so make an appointment with your doctor, as this will probably bust your ribcage with laughter.

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 8: Dragon? Where?

Harry remembered this from the original timeline. Hagrid dressing up in a suit nearly as hairy as him, with a dead flower pinned to his clothes, and broken comb teeth in hair; kinda hard to forget. As he followed the towering couple, Harry idly wondered if Madam Maxime ever did tell Fleur about the dragons. Then he remembered that the Veela didn't look surprised, and concluded that she had. When they reached the magnificent dragons, Harry chuckled at how awed and scared he had been in the last timeline. This caused the Beauxbatons head whip around in alarm, and Harry dodged to the side. When she finally turned to leave, Harry let out his breath. As he gazed at the dragons, a Hermione-worthy plan to get his revenge on the old goat emerged, and he raced back to the castle in order to tell aforementioned girlfriend-turned-wife-turned-fellow champion.

Hermione chuckled to herself. Ever since Harry had told her his plan, she had to use all of her new Occlumency to not break out laughing every time she looked into his eyes. His plan was brilliant! She couldn't wait to try it out. She had to practice the spells in the meantime. As she walked to the Room of Requirement, she saw several older Ravenclaws bullying Luna: taking her stuff, calling her names, et cetera. She ducked behind a wall as a plan formed in her mind. Quickly, she transformed herself into a giant duck wearing a singed lab coat and half moon glasses, and cast a fire breath charm on herself (Credit to Driftwood1945's *did I get the number right?* Champion's Champion for the fire breathing duck idea). She charged the Ravenclaws breathing fire, looking at them in a Dumbledore-ish way, and QUACKing in their faces. The blue wearing bullies ran down the corridor screaming and desperately trying to put themselves out. Luna gathered all her stuff, stood up, and said, "Thank you, Hermione." How Luna figured out a giant glasses-wearing duck was Hermione, the world would never know! Hermione transformed and transfigured herself back, and watched Luna skip merrily down the hall, bewildered. Harry walked up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist, and told her, "That was a marauder worthy prank you just pulled, and you managed to help Luna, too! I'm proud of you." Hermione blushed at the praise, and they walked off together to practice spells.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And so," Ludo Bagman said, "this bag contains a model of what you will be facing! There are different varieties, you see. Ladies first! Ms. Delacour?" After the other three champions picked their dragons, Ludo turned to Harry and held out the bag. Harry picked out the horntail and grinned. Taken aback at this display of fearlessness, Ludo blinked, and then held the bag out to Hermione. The girl said sweetly, "If I'm not mistaken, Harry's name and my own came out on the same sheet, correct?"

Ludo said cautiously, "Yes, and that's why you're here!"

Hermione smiled evilly, and said, "Then that means we do the tasks together, since the Goblet thinks us the same champion, right?"

Ludo clapped, and said, "Oh, you're right! This should be amazing! The Boy-Who-Lived and his girlfriend beating all!" Hermione felt Harry stiffen up, and moved closer to him, which let him relax.

After the champions and their respective commentaries had finished, Harry and Hermione walked out to mostly cheers and some boos. When they looked at their headmaster's face, they both burst out laughing, at least until the 'go' whistle blew, when their faces went from mirthful to deadly serious in the span of a millisecond. They took out their wands, pointed them at the ground, and…promptly conjured up some bacon and eggs to munch on. As they were laughing at the crowd, they suddenly heard a gruff voice in their heads. _These humans starve us then eat in front of us? How dare they?_

The duo looked at the dragon, then the voice said, _Wait, did those humans understand me?_

Harry cautiously said to the dragon, _My name is Harry Potter. Would you like some of this food?_

In a shocked voice, the dragon said, _But…the other dragons got their eggs attacked by you humans! How can I know this isn't a trick to get closer to my babies?_ By now the crowd was watching in awe and shock as Harry seemed to be talking fluent Dragon.

Harry told the dragon, _If you look closer, one of those eggs doesn't belong to you ._The mother dragon sniffed her eggs until she came across the golden egg. _Is this it?_ She asked. With a nod from Harry, the Horntail picked up the pseudo egg and flung it at him, who grabbed it then stepped back and transfigured a pebble into a giant chicken. The dragon munched up the chicken gratefully, and then took off when Harry blasted apart the chains that held her. With a parting gift to Dumbledore courtesy of her rear end, the dragon took to the skies.

Albus Dumbledore was taking the wizarding phrase 'covered in dragon dung' to a whole new level. As he sat there dripping in the substance, watching the brat get full marks from everyone but himself, he silently fumed as everyone laughed at him. Him, the greatest wizard in the world! How the boy suddenly developed the ability to talk to dragons, he would never know. He had even charmed the bag to give Harry the hardest dragon, hoping to kill him, but the boy had turned it around in his face! And apparently his Imperius plan didn't work, as they were chatting along together. How? How could everything go so awry? His 'divide and conquer' strategy didn't work either, as they came up with an excuse to be together. Oh, how infuriated he was right now!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Molly Weasley was just as angry as Dumbledore. Her idiotic son had gotten expelled and thrown into Ministry protective custody! She'd never be able use him to sidetrack the mudblood now! She'd have to give them a triple dose of Amortentia for punishment. Keying Harry's to Ginny, of course, and maybe embarrass the mudblood by having her fall for the twins. They'd prank her away! Perfect! No, wait. She was so darn smart; she'd see it coming a mile away. She just wouldn't include her. But, with the Potter boy in love with Ginny, she'd soon have the Potter heir under her control! How she loved her brilliant mind.

Little did Molly know, Hermione Potter was wondering if the Weasley Matriarch would be desperate enough to try love potions. She told Harry across the link to be cautious if he was invited to the Burrow, as she probably wouldn't be invited. She also told him to sniff every drink and/or food he drank/ate to see if it smelled like a love potion. Harry cheekily replied, _So it's not safe if it smells like you?_ Hermione blushed at the indirect declaration of love. She told him,_ Just please be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you so soon._ That sure sobered him up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate constructive criticism. I…don't really have anything else to say. Next chapter- The mayhem of the Yule Ball!


	9. Naughty or Nice?

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, would I even bother to write this disclaimer? Well, since there are a few dunderheads out there (not you, of course, you're showing incredible smarts by actually reading this) that would sue me if I didn't put this here; I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Some text will probably be taken directly from the book. And also, there will be no foreign accents as I have no intention of insulting any readers with French or Bulgarian descent by butchering the way they talk. Enjoy!

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 9: Naughty or Nice?

At the end of the Transfiguration period, Professor McGonagall called above all the noise, "Potter—a word, if you please," Harry glanced at Hermione, who nodded and walked up with him to meet the intimidating professor. Once the rest of their class had left, McGonagall said, "Potter, the Champions and their partners—"

"What partners?" asked Harry.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," McGonagall said. "Your _dance partners._" Harry immediately whipped around to face Hermione. Hermione beamed, and said, "Of course I'll go with you, Harry."

Harry let out his breath in relief, then told the professor, "But…I don't know how to dance."

Hermione chipped in, "Oh Harry, I'll teach you!"

The wizened professor said, "Alright, now that that is out of the way, the Champions traditionally open up the dance. Now that you have a partner, that shouldn't give you any trouble." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, said goodbye to their teacher, and set off to practice dancing.

Just on the way to the Room of Requirement, pretty much any girl that had learned about the dance asked Harry to go with them. Harry politely turned them all down, saying that he already had a date. The same thing happened with Hermione, but with boys instead of girls. However, after the dance lesson, when Hermione was resting her feet in the library, Harry took a walk back to the common room to get some parchment to do his homework on. On his way there, he was mobbed by even more fan girls! When he did get a momentary rest by walking through a secret passageway, when he came out, he ran into Fleur, who seemed to be looking for someone. "Hey, Fleur," Harry greeted.

"Ah, Harry! Just who I was looking for," Fleur said. She walked up incredibly close to him, and said in a sweet voice, "So, do you want to come to the ball with me?"

Harry just looked at her like she was crazy (which she probably was) and said, "Like I've told many others, I already have a date, so would you back off? You're getting much too close for comfort." Fleur really didn't like being compared to 'many other people', so she leaned in closer, turned her allure on at full power, and said, "Ah, but wouldn't you rather go with me instead of whatever date you have?"

Harry said, "No, I wouldn't." and walked off. This action shocked Fleur. Why wasn't he putty in her hands? No one could totally throw off her allure. Fleur determined right then and there that Harry Potter would be hers. No matter what it took, she would have her way.

A similar scene was playing out in the library. Viktor Krum found Hermione sitting alone in the library. "Herm-own-ninny?" he asked. "Would you come talk to me back here for a moment?"

"Sure, Viktor," Hermione replied. If she had bothered looking, she would have noticed Krum's fan girls looking extremely jealous. As they walked through the shelves, Viktor asked, "Herm-own-ninny, you have been very nice to me, and very pretty. Would you go to the ball with me?" Inside, Krum was thinking that Hermione probably wasn't going with anyone else, so he would take advantage of her loneliness, using his fame, to get himself a girl. So, imagine his surprise when she said, "Sorry, Viktor, I'm already going with Harry."

Angered, the Bulgarian said, "Oh, but I can offer you so much more than him. Why not go with a real man?" He pinned her up against the wall and lowered his face to hers. Right when they were centimeters away, someone shouted, "KRUM!" and the champion was launched to the ceiling with a bludgeoning hex followed by an unidentified spell impacting him in the place where sun doesn't shine. As he limped to the hospital wing, Harry, who had cast the spells, hugged Hermione. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Hermione shakily replied.

"Not a problem. What do you say we head back to the common room?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they made their way back, they met up with a laughing Hufflepuff. Harry asked, "Hey there. What's so funny?"

The kid replied, "Krum—infirmary—small things—ha ha ha ha ha!"

As the 'Puff walked off, Hermione asked, "Just what did you do to him?"

Harry explained, "Well, I hit him with a bludgeoning hex, then the opposite of a pain numbing charm (not sure what it's called), then a shrinking charm."

Blushing, Hermione said, "Oh."

As they strolled back to the common room, still getting mobbed by fan people, they started talking about what had happened during the first task. "What was that thing you were doing to the dragon? I heard you AND the dragon talking perfect English, but I think in reality you were talking Dragon." Hermione said.

"I think it's another one of Fate's gifts." Harry explained. "The ability to talk to animals."

"Yeah, that must be it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the day of the Yule Ball, when almost everyone had partners and those who didn't were sitting around bemoaning their plight, Hermione said to Harry, "Harry, I've got to go get ready for the ball."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. "It's still three hours to go!"

Hermione replied, "I know, but I want to look the best I can."

So, poor Harry ended up playing gobstones with Neville for three hours, waiting for Hermione and Ginny, respectively. When the girls did come down, Hermione and Ginny were last, leaving the two boys anxiously watching the parade of beautiful females grab their dates and leave. Although, Harry and Neville thought it was worth it! Hermione came down in that periwinkle blue gown with matching earrings and a necklace, while Ginny was wearing a grass green, V-neck dress, with emerald earrings and necklace. Harry looked at his own robes, sent by Molly, and noticed something: they went with Ginny's just right. Harry shrugged, changed his robes to match Hermione's dress, and said, "Come on, are you ready?"

As they set off, Harry and Neville both had to use the philosophy 'follow the pretty girl' as to not wander off, lost in their beauty. They had some close calls, though, as either Harry or Neville didn't notice the staircase in time to avoid falling. Everyone they passed would stop and stare, wondering, _was that Hermione Granger? She is soooooo beautiful!_ When they finally reached the Great Hall, though, not everyone was pleased. "Hey scarhead!" Malfoy called. "I see you couldn't find a date better than the mudblood! I guess—WHAT?" Suddenly, a dark spot formed in both the front and back of his robes and a runny yellow liquid and a thick brown liquid came out from underneath his robes. "Hey Ferret." Harry said cooly. "There's the dark mark you wanted so badly. Pity, though: It's in your pants, instead of your left arm. Or do you have one there, too?" Draco turned red and ran off to change while everyone was busy laughing.

"I think we should get in there to start the ball." Hermione said. Together, Harry with Hermione, Neville with Ginny, and Luna with Colin Creevey, they strode into the Great Hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: So? What do you think? Please tell! Next Chapter: the actual ball starts, and we get to see how it goes! Will Harry have a normal ball, and not have anyone attack him? Is that even possible? Wait and see!


	10. The Crazy Life

Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I am not magical, or created anything but fanfiction in relation to magic.

A/N: So sorry for the week-long delay! I went on a seven day vacation without a laptop. The computer that was available didn't have a writing software, so I spent my free time reading robst's, chem prof's, and old-crow's amazing stories. Thanks for waiting.

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 10: The Crazy Life

When the crowd of students was finally let in, everyone immediately flocked to the tables to eat. Harry sat down with his inner circle of friends: Hermione, Ginny, Neville (who was pleased to be included), and Luna. Colin joined them, and actually managed to calm down! Many fan girls tried to sit down next to Harry, but eventually backed off because of Hermione. _Honestly,_ she thought. _Do they not realize that you're taken?_

Harry responded,_ I think they just don't want to realize._

Ginny interrupted, "Are you guys pulling a Gred-and-Forge? You're just sitting there, looking at each other! We might just have to call you Herry and Harmione!"

Hermione blushed, and thought to Harry, _I think that's loads better than Won-Won, don't you?_

Harry laughed, and dug into his food.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Old Dumbly-dore, as Madam Maxime put it, was sitting at the head table frowning at Harry and Hermione sitting together laughing. This was not part of his plan! They were NOT supposed to be together! His plan was in shambles! He'd have to improvise. No doubt, he'd have to force the brat to go to the Burrow, and then have Molly potion him up. That'd show the mudblood. No one messes with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian *pant, pant* Dumbledore. Wow, he really needed to shorten his name.

Ginny was having the time of her life. Jealous idiotic brothers and psychopathic spirit possessions aside, her life was perfect. Dancing with Neville, surrounded by friends, now this was her idea of fun! She glanced over at Harry and Hermione, who were dancing incredibly close to each other. She was perfectly happy with Neville, and in her eyes, he was the best one for her. Besides, if she did get involved with Harry, she would still always be second to Hermione.

Neville was astounded at his luck. Near squibs like him didn't get the girls! Yet here he was, dancing with what he thought was the prettiest girl in the school. He pinched himself, and then looked at the redhead dancing in his arms. But his happiness dropped when he saw her glance over at Harry and Hermione. _She wants him,_ he despaired. However, then he noticed her thoughtful frown, then felt like he was soaring as she smiled at him. Him! He was so lucky.

Harry was in heaven. He was dancing with the love of his life, to a song that made him feel so serene. He could tell Hermione felt the same. All of a sudden, he was snapped out of his musings by Fred and Angelina crashing into them. As he glared at them, he noticed Fred wink at him, then give a sulking Malfoy a pointed look. What was that all about? As the song ended and the band started playing, he heard Hermione say, "Hey! This is a muggle song! Why would they be playing this?"

Harry asked her, "What song is it?"

Harry's answer came when, suddenly, all the Slytherins jumped onto tables nearby and started singing along. Malfoy started out: "She's into superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls.  
>I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall.<br>She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candle light.  
>She's got a new addiction for every day and night."<p>

Snape, from the Head Table, sang, "She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
>She'll make you live her crazy life, but she'll take away your pain<br>like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"

All the Slytherins sang in unison, "Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
>She will wear you out livin la vida loca, Come On!<br>Livin, la vida loca, Come on!  
>She's livin la vida loca.<p>

Crabbe and Goyle stood up and chimed in, "Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
>She took my heart and she took my money<br>she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
>She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne<br>Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
>Yeah, she'll make you go insane!"<p>

All the Slytherins: "Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<br>Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
>She's livin la vida loca."<p>

Dumbledore joined in, "She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
>She'll make you live her crazy life,<br>but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!"

This time, the singing Slytherins were joined by a warbling Filch, singing the now familiar refrain: "Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<br>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<br>Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
>She's livin la vida loca."<p>

At the end of their song, they all pulled a pose like Michael Jackson. Harry and Hermione, along with everyone, laughed and clapped at the Slytherins' bad singing. The Snakes, realizing what they had been pranked into doing, blushed furiously and ran out of the room. As the hoopla of laughter and congratulations to Fred and George died down, and the music returned to normal, a furious headmaster called for everyone to go back to their dorms. Fortunately, this happened after hours of dancing, so no one even really cared. However, Fred and George would forever be known as the second people to prank Dumbledore; the first being Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the Burrow, Molly Weasley finished writing an invitation to her home over the holidays. She got Percy's owl Hermes to take it, not trusting Errol with such an important message. You see, the letter had a compulsion charm on it, so the boy would want to come to her house. The letter itself went like this:

Dear Harry,

You simply must visit the Burrow over Christmas with us! Ginny and the twins will be coming home, and Ron isn't here. We need some help setting up the decorations! I'm very sorry, but Hermione can't visit. We just simply don't have room.

Love, Mrs. Weasley

When Harry himself got the message, he forgot to check for any spells. He was just about to reply negative, when an odd feeling washed over him, and suddenly he felt like he had to go! He expressed this to Hermione, who promptly found and removed the compulsion charm. "Harry," Hermione started, "I think you should still go to the Burrow."

"What! Why?" Harry exclaimed.

"We need to trick them, so that we can figure out their plan. Make sure you check your food and drink for a love potion, just in case they try that." Hermione explained.

"You do realize we're immune…" Harry grinned to himself as an idea for a prank popped up into his head. "Alright, I'll go. You're brilliant, by the way."

Hermione beamed at that statement, and snuggled up closer to Harry on the common room couch. Checking that no one was around, she said, "I'll have to repay you for that compliment, Mr. Potter," as their lips met in a kiss. Needless to say, Hermione was on the receiving end of a lot more compliments from Harry from then on.


	11. Weasels and Dentists

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I don't own Harry Potter by now, I pity you.

A/N: From now on, this story is going to be set in leisure mode. I'm going to be working on my new story, Four Friends Vs. the World, and this story is going to take a back seat. Sorry.

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 11: Weasels and Dentists

Now, every time Harry thought about what had happened at the Burrow, he burst into laughter. Once, he even did that in the middle of Transfiguration! Needless to say, the Professor was not amused. What's that? You don't know what happened over the Christmas Hols? Oh, my! Well, it started out like this…*_makes weird bubble noises as scene wavers and turns into_ _the Burrow, then blushes at the incredulous looks from the readers* _

"Oh, Harry dear, how nice of you to join us this Christmas!" Molly said.

"Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, acting shy.

"Now, now, come along," The Matriarch said to Fred, George, and Ginny. "Let's get you settled in, dears. Harry, would you like some pie?" Harry nodded, and discreetly scanned the pie for potions and spells. Finding none, he shrugged, and then ate a slice. Feeling fine afterwards, he ate a bit more. After some good natured ribbing from Gred and Forge, and a sumptuous potion free dinner, he laid in his bed, stuffed, and decided to talk to Hermione._ "Hey, Mione", _Harry thought. "_You up?"_ Hermione replied, "_Yep. How was your day at the Weasleys?"_ _"No potions yet," _Harry told her. _"Whatever she's up to, she's being discreet about it."_

The next morning, Harry called Fred, George, and Ginny up to the room he was staying in. "Thanks for coming up here, guys." Harry said, after casting and Imperturbable Charm on the door.

"Geez, Harry, paranoid much?" the twins said in tandem.

Harry replied, "You'd be paranoid too, if you knew what I'm about to tell you!" That shut the twins up. "You see, your mother's intentions towards me aren't all that honorable. Actually…she's trying to potion me. Love potions, to be exact. Keyed towards Ginny." Ginny looked horrified.

"I'd never do that to you, Harry! I didn't know anything about this!" She said through tears.

"I know, Ginny. The reason I'm telling you is so if you catch me checking my drinks and food, you wouldn't say anything about it."

"What, you thought we'd betray you?" the twins asked indignantly. Right then, Ginny let out a cough that sounded like the word 'Ron', and the twins caught on.

"Well, it's more like I'm being cautious." Harry explained. "But…I do have a prank in mind…" Harry winked at the twins, and then removed the charm and walked out the door whistling. Fred said softly, "He really does have us beat…"

After a week or two of Quidditch (with warming charms, applied by Arthur), potionless meals, and mollycoddling by Molly, the Weasley matriarch finally made her move. The day before Christmas, at dinner, after a joke on the twin's part distracted the adults, Harry checked his food only to find a triple dose of Amortentia. _"What does this woman want me to do, go insane with lust?" _Harry yelled mentally. _"I'm guessing you found the potions?" _Hermione asked. _"Yeah, a triple dose!" _Harry took a bite. (A/N Remember, he's immune to love potions…) He noticed Molly watching him out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly standing up, Harry exclaimed, "Oh! I've just had a startling revelation!" Molly started to look excited. "I must tell a certain girl how much I love her!" Molly almost started hyperventilating. "I need to floo Hermione and proclaim my undying love for that incredibly smart witch!" As Harry rushed to the fireplace, he risked a glance back at the pushy matriarch, and the look of devastation on her face almost made him collapse on the floor with laughter. "The Granger residence!" he shouted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Immediately out of the fireplace, Harry burst into laughter and stumbled onto the couch. "It went well, I take it?" an amused Hermione said.

"Ha ha! S-s-so f-f-funny! G-g-got her g-good! Ha ha ha! Her f-f-face!" Harry managed to get out through his laughter.

"What happened?" Hermione inquired. Harry explained the whole thing in detail, and soon had Hermione joining him on the couch, laughing hard. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the doorway. "Having fun, are we?" Harry looked up to see a beautiful woman with Hermione's bushy hair and warm brown eyes looking at him, amused. Harry immediately sat up and greeted her. "Hello, Mrs. Granger. Sorry for barging in like this."

"Oh, I don't mind, Harry. Can I call you that?" Harry nodded. "Anyone who can make Hermione laugh like that is good in my books!"

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, and call me Emma. My husband's Dan. Hermione has told us all about you, of course. Has she told you about us?"

"Oh, yeah. Loads. Dentists, right?" Emma smiled and nodded. "And you like books just like Hermione, right? And Mr…Dan likes playing golf, and he has extremely good aim." (A/N: In this story, Hermione and Harry's links let them know all about each other.) Right then a golf ball shot through the door way straight towards Harry, and with his seeker reflexes, he caught it and hurled it back.

Daniel Granger prided himself on being a good shot. He heard a boy, who he guessed was Harry, talking to his wife about his aim, and decided to show off a bit. He picked up a golf ball, aimed carefully at the space just above Harry's head, and let it fly. Imagine his astonishment when Harry grabbed it out of the air and flung it back! It hit him right in the forehead. He walked into the room, rubbing his head.

Harry immediately started apologizing. Dan smiled, waved off the apologies, and exclaimed, "Those were some amazing reflexes, Harry!"

Harry blushed, and said, "Thank you, sir. I play seeker for the Quidditch team at school. Quidditch is…"

"Dan, Harry." The male dentist said. "Hermione told us what Quidditch was." Dan glanced at the girl in question. "And her disbelief that it was so popular."

Emma asked, "So, what were you laughing about earlier?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Probably my longest chapter yet. Please review! Next chapter: The explanation of the prank, and an event to spoil an otherwise perfect Christmas. You didn't forget Christmas, did you? Oh, sure you didn't. I believe you. Suuuuuure.


	12. Second Task: Mario Style

Disclaimer: Rainbows have more claim to Harry Potter than I do. Therefore, even the rainbows bow to Rowling. And I stole your face.

A/N: I've decided to finish this story before the others. I also have another idea for a story, can you tell me if you like it? I was thinking of calling it _Curtain Calls_, and combing thought the books, rewriting the endings in multiple ways. Like _Temporal Beacon_, it'll probably never end. Please, don't copy the idea, just tell me if you like it.

Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions

Chapter 12: Second Task: Mario Style

NONSENSE CHAPTER!

Definition: Eventually I will do one of these, and it may or may not take the place of a real chapter. Nonsense Chapters will be filled with pranks and jokes, will usually be short, and will break your gut 5 out of 4 times. I guarantee you will laugh at least once during this chapter. If you don't, you are probably a dark child with dark thoughts constantly on your dark mind and have no greater wish than for everyone on Earth to be as dark as you. No offence. Read on!

The Second Task was creeping up on Harry. Like an eel, it slithered around him, seeding fear and doubt among his aspirations and dreams. Like a cloud, it hung, gloomily thundering. Like a…

Nah. Just kidding.

In reality, he already knew what the egg was, and was now spending his time either meditating or breezing through his homework. Also, he had a secret task. Hermione spent her time helping him with it. No one could figure out what they were doing! Many rumors were floating around. Were they hiding in a broom closet? Were they practicing Dark Magic? Were they…? It went on and on. Everyone was curious about why they would vanish for hours on end. No one guessed the truth. It wasn't Dark. No, it was something far more sinister. It was…

Man, I gotta stop doing that.

Anyway, at the present, Harry was chatting with Hermione. "This is gonna be really funny!"

"You're right, Harry!" Hermione giggled.

"It'll be right during the Second Task!" Harry said, holding up three fingers.

"What is that? Some sort of signal?" Hermione asked.

"No! It's two…" Harry looked at his hand. "Oh."

Hermione giggled again. Harry laughed, and they both delved back into their strenuous and tortuously arduous work.

My English teacher would be so proud. *sniff*

Weeks later, the task was beginning. Hundreds of students gathered on the stands, huddled in blankets and sweaters and rubber duck jammies…wait…Anyhoo, Dumbledore stood up to a podium, and began speaking. "Welcome, everyone! Welcome to the Second Task! In this ridicu—I mean, riddle-filled task, each champion must find a thing taken from them, and hidden at the bottom of the lake. When the cannon blasts, you must—" BOOM! The cannonball (Which happened to be a rubber duck) whacked Dumbles in the head, and down he went into the lake. All the champions dove in, and the games began.

Fleur was the first one in. Down she plunged, and she swam swiftly to the bottom. As she floated along, everything around her seemed to change. From weeds and craggy rock to a tunnel of craggy rock, the transition was made. She swam on, unaware of what was creeping up on her. She noticed something glint on the ground, and she made to pick it up. Suddenly, a red and white fish zipped past her. Then another. Then another! She looked back at the source, only to see a giant red and white winged leviathan rushing towards her. "CHEEP!" It seemed to yell. It crashed into her, sending her spiraling towards the surface. The last thing she heard before blacking out was a sad, almost familiar theme playing, followed by a, "Mama mia!"

Krum dove a different way than Fleur. Using is arms to make long, powerful strokes, he flew down int the lakes. As he swished forward, his thoughts turned towards a beautiful brunette with bushy hair and—right then his head impacted a surface. He glanced up, only to see an even more peculiar than that: A green mushroom seemed to have grown out of a brick that had a dent in it. And the mushroom was moving. _What the—_He thought, but was suddenly interrupted by the story rating. He picked up the mushroom, which then dissolved into the words, "One Up!" He raised an eyebrow, and continued swimming.

Harry and Hermione just sat at the bottom of the lake near the prisoners and laughed their heads off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HP+PoE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Never fear, the REAL Second Task will be next. What did you think of the first Nonsense Chapter?


End file.
